Sweets
by whitetyger123
Summary: Just a couple stories dealing with a certain sweet obsessed detective. Hmmm, I wonder who that could be……… Please R&R!
1. Bananas

Sweets

Bananas

Raito looked at the man cuffed to him. This strange, monkey looking man was eating a large piece of cake. Raito noted that there was at least an inch of frosting with a big rose of red frosting on top. Raito was disgusted.

'Have you ever eaten something even remotely healthy?' He asked the strange man.

L thought for a moment, then, before even putting another forkful of frosting infested cake into his mouth, he said, 'Yes. Once I ate a banana. It tasted… funny.'

Raito laughed. Typical, the monkey man ate a banana.


	2. Addicts Anonymous

Addicts Anonymous

Disclaimer: I don't own Deathnote.

There was a lot of people in the small room. L shifted uncomfortably in his hard plastic chair. Sometimes it was a bad thing he had to sit like he did. It was awkward, and he didn't like everyone staring at him. And it didn't help that he had a teenage boy handcuffed to him.

On the other side of the room, a fat girl stood up. 'Hi, my name is Jenna,'

Everyone in the room, including L, said 'Hi, Jenna.'

Jenna continued. 'And I'm a food addict.'

Then a man stood up. 'Hi, I'm George,'

'Hi George.'

'And I'm a jelly been addict.'

Then it was L's turn. He put his feet on the floor, stood up, and instantly felt fifty eyes on him. 'Hi, I'm L,'

'Hi L.'

'And I'm a sweets addict.'

Twenty minutes later, L was in the middle of a big circle. Poor Raito was trying to not be noticed. L didn't care. 'Well, it all started when,' He started crying. 'when my parents left, and my babysitter gave me a candy to stop crying. Then I wanted candy every time I felt bad. And now, I just can't stop.'


	3. Stupid Raito

**Stupid Raito**

Disclaimer:………………………………………………………….So there! You heard me! Now, don't forget what I've said. It's very important.

Getting home from the first meeting, L sat down on the couch. Raito was glad to be home. He didn't want to be in that building anymore. Across the hall from the Addicts Anonymous had been Anger Management. It had always surprised him how people could be so angry that they need help.

L looked around. Finding what he wanted, no, finding what he _needed_, he opened the lid. Luckily, Raito saw before he got the brightly colored candy in his mouth.

Raito snatched away the candy, and took the box. 'I thought the whole point to going was to STOP the candy.'

'Awww, come on, it's low sugar.' L didn't want to beg, but he would if he had to.

'It doesn't matter. Do you think the alcoholics say, "Come on, it's just a beer.'? No, they don't. You have to break the habit. I will no just stand here and see you flush your life down the toilet.' Actually, Raito just liked seeing L suffer. It made him happy to see the monkey man squirm. He was clenching and unclenching his fists. His eyes darted around nervously. His nose twitched. He looked more and more like the nut case Raito knew him to be. And all of this after only three hours of sugarlessness. This was going to be fun.

'Oh, Raito, your concern makes me happy, but, you don't understand. I _need_ it. Just a little bit. One candy, that's all. I'll stop after one. I promise. Just let me have it.' He cringed as he added, 'Please.' He couldn't believe he was saying please to a possible murderer, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

'You don't think you have a problem, do you? Remember, the first step is….' He couldn't finish his sentence because L jumped on him.

'Give me the candy!' He grabbed Raito's wrist and banged it against the arm of the chair. He was sure that was the hand witch had the candy. Unfortunately, without his normal sugar high, L couldn't pry Raito's fingers open. Raito got him off and backed up as far as he could while still attached to the man.

'You really have problems. You are probably the only person I know that's more hyper _off_ sugar.'


	4. The Dark Alley

**The Dark Alley**

L walked down the street. He was in a dark cloak. He didn't want to be seen. He looked around to make sure he wasn't being followed. The trouble was, he _was_ being followed.

'You _do_ realize that I'm attached to you, right?' Raito rolled his eyes.

'I told you to go to sleep!' His sugar deprivation wasn't helping his mental acuity. Raito was getting on his nerves, never letting him eat even have a cookie. A cookie! He saw the person he was meeting. He walked up to him, dragging the teenager behind him. 'Do you have the stuff?'

'Ya, now give me the money.' L handed the three dollars to the boy. 'Yes, now I can bye that yoyo!' And he ran off down the street after giving L a paper bag.

L dig into the bag. Unfortunately, Raito snatched it from him. 'NO!' He grabbed the bag back, punched Raito, but only clipped him on the cheek because he couldn't aim very well. Stupid sugar deprivation. But, it did the job.

He had enough time to get a candy and put it in his mouth. The sugary goodness exploded in his mouth. He smiled, feeling the coating wash down his thought. But, the feeling didn't last long. He wanted another one. But, there were none left. The ten year old had played him.

Raito looked at him and laughed. 'Now, was that worth it?'


	5. Sweet Dreams

**Sweet Dreams**

**Warning:** These are Ryuuzaki's dreams! Randomness should be expected.

L was in heaven. Or, at least, his form of heaven. In other words, he was dreaming of sugar.

In this particular dream, he was swimming in a pool of chocolate. Coincidently, Mello had this same dream last night.

'Sugar, sweet, sweet, sugar. I love you. I'm sorry I ever left you. It's all Raito's fault. He wouldn't let me have you. Evil boy. Defiantly Kira.' He dived under the surface, staying under impossibly long. But, this was a dream. When he surfaced again, there were waves. The white caps were made of icing. He smiled. 'You are my one true love.'

His next dream, he was picking flowers. The stems were pocky, and the petals were pure sugar. He had a complete bouquet. He smelled them. 'The smell of sugar.'

But, L's dream quickly turned into a nightmare. Raito walked up to him. Only problem was, he was a giant. The field of sugary flowers disappeared along with his bouquet. Raito laughed evilly.

'Nooooooooo!!!!!!!!!' L tried to run away, but his legs wouldn't move. Stupid legs. He looked down. They were glued to the floor. Giant Raito picked him up. L's tong brushed Raito's hand. It was… 'Sugar!' He quickly licked his way out. When he landed on the floor, he was in a ginger bread house.

Raito woke up. His hand was hurting. He looked to his wrist, and saw that the handcuff was pulling. L had fallen out of bed. Raito reached over to try and pull the genius up, but his hand brushed his pillow. It was soaked in drool! Grosse!


	6. Salt

**Salt**

L sat, staring blankly at the computer screen, twitching slightly. He was having a little trouble staying on his chair, because it kept rolling whenever he twitched. It didn't help with the way he was sitting. Strange, he had never realized how difficult this was _before_.

Raito smiled. 'What are you working on?'

L's black-rimmed eyes darted around the room. He started rocking, making the chair move even more. 'I'm working on...' but L's mind couldn't focus. Already he had forgotten what Raito's question had been, and was back on his need for sugar.

Raito smiled. 'Why don't you get yourself a cup of tea?'

L instantly ran into the kitchen. He waited until the water was hot, and put the teabag in. Then, in a hopeful rush, thought that maybe, just maybe, Raito had put some sugar in the sugar bole. Unfortunately, the handcuff didn't let him reach the cupboard with the sugar. He glanced around halfheartedly. But, amazingly, his gaze fell on a sugar bag.

L ran to it, almost spilling the powdered gold. He filled his tea to the point when it couldn't disintegrate it anymore, and put a handful into his mouth. But, not everything was right in munchkin land. It was...

'_Salt?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!'_


End file.
